1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle support structure for supporting an axle that rotates integrally with a vehicle wheel.
2. Background Information
In the past there have been axle support structures in which a speed reducer-side rotating shaft rotated by a speed reducer, and an axle that rotates integrally with a vehicle wheel and that is rotatably supported on a vehicle body-side member via a hub bearing, are coaxially linked via a serration structure (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-189187, for example).